The ideal bio-electronic hybrid interface is expected to require a small and scalable probe to be coupled with cells and tissues. Although current electrophysiological techniques, including patch-clamp micropipettes, microelectrodes, and intracellular micropipettes, have been used, it remains difficult to use such probes to study cells and tissues, e.g., because of the size of such probes. Accordingly, improvements are still needed.